


Ready in Three Hours; Ruined in Three Minutes

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonwildaudio Fandom
Genre: Adults, Daddy references, F/M, F4A - Freeform, Facial, Fishnets, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Jailbait, Narrative, Navel piercing, Pigtails, Shaving, audio script, date-preparation, exploration of feminism, scent, see post for tag breakdown, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS:You (the listener) could be anyone, as this girl (the speaker) has been tasked by her daddy to make an audio recording of her getting ready for a “date” he’s going to send her on with one of his friends. She’s nervous, and when she gets nervous, she gets motor-mouthy, hence why daddy’s having her make an audio of her preparations. She starts a timer to keep track of how long it takes her to bathe, shave, do her hair, dress, do her makeup and accessorize before she goes out—pausing the recording during the “boring parts”. In the end, she’s dressed to the slut-nines—a perfect piece of jailbait for daddy’s friend.  She finally goes on her “date” and after embarrassing her by getting her kicked out of a fancy restaurant, he takes her to the loading dock of a closed furniture store and fucks her brains out—completely ruining all the preparations she painstakingly documented in about three minutes. Don’t worry… daddy makes her tell you all about that too.WARNING: This is a story of willing submission and nervous self-degradation with some honest talk of feminism from different perspectives.
Kudos: 2





	Ready in Three Hours; Ruined in Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> TAG BREAKDOWN: Some of my audio scripts do not follow the “listener as active participant” paradigm, and even when they do, some of the tags I call out above are in reference to the listener and some are in reference to other characters in the story (including the performer). In order to ensure clarity about specificity, and in hopes of fostering an environment of inclusiveness, the following is a breakdown of the tags in this audio that apply to the listener, and those that do not.
> 
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO LISTENER: [F4A] The listener is not an active participant and could be anyone.  
> TAGS THAT APPLY TO NON-LISTENER CHARACTERS: [fsub][references to her daddy][exploration of feminism][date-preparation][humiliation][shaving][scent][fishnets][pigtails][navel piercing][jailbait][slut][facial][adults] the performer is preparing herself for a "date" with one of daddy's friends.
> 
> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is cute, she rambles, and she’s nervous, but she wants to be a good girl for her daddy so she’s doing the absolute best she can. This is less of a sex scene and more of an honest conversation where this girl is laying out her doubts and insecurities to her unseen audience while at the same time embracing what she enjoys about her and her daddy’s relationship. She enjoys being slutty but doesn’t realize that part of what make her so sexy is her willingness to be vulnerable. She’s not dumb, she KNOWS what’s likely to happen on her date, but that doesn’t make her any less nervous as she meticulously prepares for it.]
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL!]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[OPTIONAL SFX : little clicks and knocks, etc. Sounds of setting up a phone to record her audio.]

[nervous whisper] Ok… [sigh] there we go. I think that’s okay.

Hi guys… So, this is gonna be kinda weird…. 

So, uhm… daddy told me earlier that he’d set up a date for me with one of his friends.

But that’s not the weird part. That… happens all the time, actually. Daddy likes to send me on dates with his friends.

Anyway, uhm… this time, he had this idea. 

It’s… strange. [bashful giggle]

Daddy told me he wanted me to make an audio of me getting ready for my date. 

Isn’t that weird? And at first, I was like… “but why, daddy?”

And then he kind of explained it to me and I kinda got it.

He said he wanted me to be really descriptive about what I was doing to get ready. Like… *really* descriptive, so that you guys got it. 

He also said I was kind of a motor-mouth, and maybe if I got all that nervous energy out of my system beforehand, I’d actually do what I’m supposed to on my date—which is just… keep my mouth shut and… not talk his ear off while he’s trying to… well, you know… concentrate on doing other things with me? 

I mean… daddy’s right about that. I do talk too much… sometimes. But he did say I had a sexy voice, and that you guys would like it. 

Uhm. But I think the real reason he wants me to do it is… that it’ll be really embarrassing for me. Like even more embarrassing than if you just… saw me do it like on a video. And uhm…. Daddy really likes to embarrass me. He says I’m adorable when I get nervous. And he says a lot of you guys will like that too… so… I guess that’s the whole point.

I guess lots of people listen to audios like this, cuz they like the girls’ voices. [giggle] So… I don’t know. [bashful giggle]

Daddy says you guys will probably … uhm… jerk off to me, I guess? 

Isn’t that weird though?

Are you guys really gonna jerk off to me?

Wait… I just realized… are you *already* jerking off to me?

Wow… Okay…. Uhm… Anyway… [giggle]

Sorry, I’m rambling already, huh?

Oh, wait, one more thing, okay?

I just… I want you to know before I get started that… this is …. Really embarrassing for me, you guys… But I don’t want you worry.

Uhm, Daddy says guys like seeing me embarrassed. So even if I get really upset that so many people are listening to me, or even if I start to cry because I’m so… you know…. I want you to know it’s okay. You can just… keep jerking off to me. I mean… that’s what you’re s’posed to do, right?

I guess that’s what I’m here for… 

I mean, that’s what my daddy says…

[pause]

Ok. Focus…

So… daddy wanted me to start a timer. A… like… digital one on my phone? I haven’t started it yet, but, the whole point, I think? Is to show you how long it takes me to do some of these things I have to do to get ready for my date. I mean, I’m not going to make you listen to all of it. Sometimes it’s just boring. So, I promise I’ll keep you posted on how much time has gone by on the timer, even though for the audio we’ll be skipping ahead.

I can’t believe I’m doing this…

Ok… no more stalling… Sorry. 

I’m gonna turn on the timer now.

There. Okay….

So, right now, I’m just wearing my dumb Captain America t-shirt, and some shorts. I don’ have any makeup on. My hair is just… in a ponytail—it’s nothing special. There’s nothing super sexy about me right now—I don’t think…. but… I’m gonna take my clothes off because I’m about to take a shower. I don’t … think I’m really dirty or anything? But… I’m just…. Well, I’m supposed to take a shower anyway, because I’ve got a date tonight.

And the thing is, it’s not a date with my daddy? It’s a date with one of his friends. I’ve never met him… I don’t really know how that’s going to go, but… daddy says he’s seen me… He’s seen pictures of me? So, I guess that’s good.

I don’t think daddy really cares if I like him or not? I’m just s’posed to go on the date with him.

Anyway, there are a couple things I’m supposed to do… while I’m in the shower, so… I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do. 

I’m supposed to make sure I’m really clean… you know? And I’m supposed to wash my hair… with this sort of… fruity-smelling shampoo daddy bought me… I guess? And then I’m supposed to make sure my … uhm… pussy is really clean. And that I exfoliate my skin with this special scrub I got from the beauty store? 

It was actually really expensive, and…. They don’t give you very much, and I’m s’posed to take a shower at least once a day, so I go through it pretty fast.

… anyway, I guess it doesn’t matter how much it costs—because daddy says the only thing that really matters is that I’m ... clean and pretty, and that I smell good, right? So…

After that… I’m supposed to shave. I have to be really careful about my legs and uhm… pussy, cuz… there can’t be any stubble on them at all. I have to be really thorough, you know? Otherwise, I get in trouble. 

Sometimes it’s easier just to shave twice. But I can’t do that all the time, cuz I have to be careful about razor burn, so I use baby oil to help with that, and… really, it’s a whole complicated routine. It takes a while, you know? And it took me a long time to learn it. 

Daddy is really demanding.

[pause]

Gosh… this stuff really is embarrassing to say out loud.

Maybe you guys listen to this kinda stuff all the time from girls who are… way more experienced at this kinda thing, but … when I say it out loud, I feel really…

[sigh] 

I just… worry you know? Like that some of you listening might be other women? Or maybe you’re just nice guys who want a nice, normal girl. Like maybe a lot of you are really traditional feminists? I worry that you’re sitting there shaking your head at me or hating me or something…

Like I’m setting a bad example for other girls.

I guess I just let that stuff get to me sometimes. Like maybe I’m a bad woman or something. And it’s complicated because… like I said it’s really embarrassing. I’m about to spend like… I don’t know how long in the shower getting my body ready for what? … A guy I don’t even know? So he can fuck me? 

And maybe you’re right, you know? Like, what kind of girl does that? Where is my self-respect, right?

But the thing is… isn’t it okay that some girls are like that? Even if they don’t like…. *totally*like it?

I don’t know. I can’t explain it. 

Yeah, I’m *really* scared, but … I like being scared.

I *like* being embarrassed… 

And isn’t that okay too?

Okay. Sorry. I’m rambling again. [giggle] 

Anyway, I’m just gonna go take my shower.

I’ll stop the recording cuz that would be boring to listen to, but I’ll keep the timer running and let you know how long it takes me, okay?

Okay…  
\-----

[sound break / transition—all this needs to be is a medium length pause, as if she’s pieced these recordings together later. It’s also okay to have sounds of her shuffling around, or setting her phone down, etc. but not mandatory.]

Ok… I’m back. Honestly, you guys didn’t miss much. I just took a shower and shaved, you know? I just did what I was supposed to do. I promise, if I do anything special, I’ll start recording again and let you know. 

Anyway, I’m all dry now, and that took about… 40 minutes. I did end up shaving twice. I just… I don’t want to have any stubble for my date. Daddy gets really weird about that. 

Ok, I’m ready to get on to the next thing. 

So, here’s what I’m going to do now. I’ve got this really expensive body oil that uhm… strippers use? It’s kinda musky, and supposedly it compliments my own smell? A lot of guys like … the way I smell, so I’m just gonna rub this on my body… all over. Not to make me all slick or anything. [giggle] No no… nothing like that. Just a thin layer to make my skin a little softer, and to keep it from drying out. 

So, I’m just gonna do that while I talk to you guys. 

It’s so cool that I have a daddy now, you know? I mean… it’s also kind of embarrassing. Like… I used to be this together, smart, straight-A student, and I’m still smart I think, but now…. I just don’t care as much about that anymore. 

I bet that bothers some of you, huh? 

What I was talking about earlier… feminism and stuff? 

Maybe you’re right? Maybe I should be ashamed of myself. 

To tell you the truth… I kind of am, you know?

I mean, I don’t really *like* doing this stuff. Not exactly.

And the fact that I have to describe what I’m doing… 

Oh… by the way, I’m rubbing this oil into my legs right now, and they’re really soft. And uhm, daddy likes it when I rub it into my feet and toes too… so, I’ll be doing that.

Anyway, having to describe that stuff kinda makes it worse. It just makes me wonder why I’m doing it.

Seriously, who wants to wear fishnets that don’t cover anything when it’s cold out, and those uncomfortable platform heels daddy bought me?

I don’t… 

I mean, not really…

But on the other hand,... I want to be a good girl, you know?

I want to be…. A good… slut… for daddy. 

I guess I don’t expect you guys to understand. 

Oh. By the way, I’m rubbing the oil into my breasts now. 

And I think daddy would want me to tell you that… my nipples are really hard. 

Honestly? I AM an embarrassment to smart, together women. I know I am.

But… I can’t help it…

This is what my daddy wants… 

Anyway, I think I’m finished with the oil now. It’s all over my body. It’s making me smell really sexy, I think, and now, uhm… I need to do my hair. 

And that’s actually going to take a while. It’s really important to my daddy that my hair is pretty… And he’s being really specific about it this time. You know, he wants me to have these particular pig tails with these loose curly tendrils strategically dangling down my face. And they need to be just so on my head, and they can’t be ratty or anything… they have to be perfect.

It seems like it’s one of those things that looks like it just happens. Most guys don’t even notice it, really, except that it’s super cute. But it actually is a lot of work. 

[sigh]

So, I have to put some leave-in conditioner in, and I need to do some straightening, and then some curling, and I have to be really careful not to damage it so there aren’t any split ends or frizzies.

Daddy gets really upset if my hair isn’t that perfect… “daddy’s little girl” look, you know? So, I’m gonna go ahead and pause again, and I’ll keep the timer going, and I’ll let you know how long it takes me, okay? 

Okay. I’ll be back.

\-------  
[pause / transition]

Ok… well… that took a while. I mean you think this wouldn’t take so long anymore because I’ve been doing it a while, but… I guess not. The timer says it’s been like an hour and a half since I started it, so I guess that means my hair took… another 45 minutes?

Wow… 

Well, it looks really good now though. I’ve got these little pig tails with the perfect bounce, and these little curly cues dangling down that frame my face. And I’ve got a couple of ribbons in there, and everything is working together… and there’s no frizz. So that’s good! 

I think daddy will really like it. I don’t know about my date, though… I actually don’t know what he likes.

He probably won’t even notice. Most guys don’t say anything.

Anyway, [sigh] it’s done now, so….

Next, uhm… I need to do my nails.

Daddy likes me to have painted nails. Fingers and toes too. Sometimes he lets me get a mani-pedi… when I’m a really good girl, but… they’re pretty expensive, so most of the time I have to do it myself.

He’s really particular about colors, but I’ve got a few here that he bought me I can choose from. 

Uhm… I guess I’ll do this one? It’s a bright pink, and it goes with the ribbons in my hair, I think.

Daddy likes bright colors because it draws attention to my nails. I think he likes how much work and time it takes for me to do this stuff, and bright pink nails I guess just… makes it more obvious? 

I don’t know. Anyway, that’s going to take a few minutes and I have to concentrate, so I’ll go ahead and do that, and… I’ll be back, okay?

\------

[pause / transition]

Ok… so that took 20 minutes. I’m still naked, but at least my hair is done, and my nails are done, so we’re getting there, I guess. [giggle]

What’s next? Okay, I think it’s finally time for me to get dressed. I kind of already hinted at what I was going to be wearing.

Daddy chose it for me, so… 

Let’s see here…

We’ve got these thigh high fishnets. They have lace on the tops, and the fishnets are sort of medium sized? Not too big, not too small. 

[as if she’s kinda tired of it] Daddy *loves* fishnets on me, so… what are you gonna do?

We’ve got these pink platform heels that are super awkward on me. I mean, I can walk in heels just fine. I’ve had lots of practice, but these things are just like… almost comical because I’m so small, and they’re just *so*… pink. I mean… wow. 

It’s like… total bimbo slut, coming at you, you know? [giggle]

Anyway, uhm, what else? 

This is my mini-skirt, and it’s white. It’s really tight, and it’s *really* short, of course.

But it looks like daddy is letting me wear panties this time. He’s included a tiny white thong that matches the skirt, so that’s good.

And then the top… More fish-netting, naturally. It’s almost like a tube top with fishnets above my cleavage and around the shoulders. But nothing to cover my tummy.

[distressed moan] Where is my…? 

Oh boy….

I mean, this would all be okay, I guess… it’s just that it’s like… not even 60 degrees outside. I don’t even see one of my cute coats. I hope wherever I’m going tonight is inside… cuz this is all I’ve got to cover me up. I don’t see a purse either, so I guess I’m not taking one, which probably means I don’t need ID, which probably means… getting groped at the movies, or being embarrassed at a restaurant, or maybe… just getting fucked in the car—I don’t know.

These dates are always so… stressful.

Alright, I guess I’ll put this stuff on.

The thing is, you guys? I know I’m complaining a little bit, and you’re probably thinking I’m being forced into this but… the truth is… I kinda like it. 

Just looking at these clothes makes me really horny.

I mean, if daddy wanted me to just be naked, that would almost be easier, cuz the only thing these clothes are gonna cover up is my pussy and my nipples. Like… that’s it. You’ll see *everything* else, and not only that, but it’ll look like… I’m trying too hard, you know? Like all I want is for guys to look at me and think of using me for sex.

That’s why it’s so humiliating. But at the same time, it’s like… I *want* them to see me that way. I want them to use me, you know? 

I can’t explain it. I hate it, but… I love it.

Okay, well I’m sorry for being all motor-mouthy…

I’ve got these ridiculous stockings on now. Let me just put everything else on, and I’ll be back in a few minutes okay? I’ve still got a lot more to do, so…

[pause / transition]

Ok, I’m all dressed. I’m kinda glad you guys can’t see this, cuz it’s obscene…

I can’t believe this is all daddy gave me to wear.

I just feel so… dirty. God, everyone’s going to see me like this.

Well… it’s probably not going to be much of a date anyway. When guys take me on dates like this, they always want to leave the club early, or… make me sit in the very back of the movie theater, so they can… you know…

I mean, it’s all fine… it just….

It makes me feel so cheap… 

Like the only reason for me being there is so they can stick their cock in me. It’s almost worse that they go through the motions of taking me on a date, you know? We both know what I’m there for, but… that’s just not enough I guess. They want to take me out in public and… humiliate me first. 

And I think that’s the whole point… I’m think I’m supposed to feel that way.

And once they’re done embarrassing me, that’s when they take me into some ally or … a bathroom, or… they’ll use me in their car…

If I’m lucky they get a cheap motel room, and they fuck me there, but in a way that’s actually worse too, cuz a lot of times there are used condoms lying around, and the bed stinks… like cum… the kind of place cheap whores take their clients, you know?

I honestly don’t know why I let guys do that to me.

But I can’t help it. I just get so… horny. I get so caught up in being just… a dumb sleeve for cock.

I like it, I guess. 

I like feeling cheap.

But… I hate it too.

Anyway, uhm… It’s time to do my makeup.

Daddy‘s really a stickler for eye makeup, so I actually spend most of my time on that. He likes pink eyeshadow, to bring out the green in my eyes, and he likes me to use eye liner to make them look really big. It’s almost like he wants me to be some kind of animated Disney character, you know? Or some Hentai girl. And of course, there’s my lips, which have to look like perfect. I’ve got a few lipstick colors to choose from, but they’re all various shades of red and pink. Daddy likes “candy colors”. That’s what he calls them, so… 

Then it’s all about a little blush , and some work on my eyebrows, and some t-zone stuff. It’s not like super-involved, but… it’s just enough to make me look like a piece of jailbait who’s trying a little too hard, you know?

I mean, that’s what daddy calls it.

So, I guess I’ll do all that, and then I’ll come back to finish everything off with some jewelry, piercings, all that stuff. I’ll be back, okay? [giggle]

\--------

[pause / Transition]

Okay, so let’s check the timer. 

So, it’s been about two and a half hours since I started, and that’s pretty good… considering how much I’ve been blabbing.

My eye makeup took forever… I had to start over cuz it just wasn’t looking… I don’t know... cute enough?

I mean seriously, if I don’t get my eyes just right, daddy gets really upset. I’m not kidding. He’ll come in and stand here, and *watch* me do it over. And micro-manage me. It’s awful, so I try to do it really good the first time.

Sometimes he does that anyway… he likes to jerk off while he watches me all nervous and struggling with my eye shadow. It’s perverted, like… I don’t get it. And then when he finishes?... [sigh] He cums all over my face and I have to just… start all over again anyway.

It’s kinda mean. But… he likes doing that to me. 

Luckily, I think he’s leaving me alone today cuz he knows I’m making an audio.

Okay, so last thing. I need to figure out what jewelry and bracelets and stuff I’m gonna wear. Daddy always tells me not to get lazy about accessories. He says they’re super important to show I really care about how I look. So, I’ve got a couple of necklaces here. I guess I’ll wear one of these. This one says “slut” on it, but it’s small and you have to get kinda close to see it. It’s way better than my whore-collar, which you can totally read from across the room. But the collar doesn’t go with this outfit anyway, so I’m gonna go with this pretty one. 

What else? I have my navel pierced, and I’m wearing a crop top, so I guess I better put something in there. Daddy likes chains better than studs. He says something about watching them flip and dangle below me when I’m getting fucked from behind drives guys crazy, so… I guess I’ll wear one of those. 

I really don’t feel like slutting up my ears, so… I’ll just go for some pretty stud earrings. They aren’t real diamonds, though. Daddy says they’re not worth the money because guys hardly even notice them on me … I guess because they’re looking at other stuff… so he just gets me fake ones from these cheap boutique stores.

[conspiratorially[ I want to wear something nice, though… I mean, besides this expensive makeup that just gonna get ruined… I think… with these fishnets, it’s probably unlikely that my date will want me to take those off? So, I think I’ll wear my favorite anklet… It’s just a little chain. It’s got these pink sapphires in it? I know that sounds like, maybe too fancy for me, but daddy got it for me last year on my birthday. Plus, the color kinda matches my toenail polish. [giggle]

Okay… I think that’s the plan. So, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna do all this, and then I’ll be ready, I think.

\-------

[pause / transition]

Okay. All done! Oh... turns out I had a little crisis with my makeup… I had a tiny little pimple on my chin, so I needed to do some cover work there, but it’s all good now. 

Look at that. The timer says we’re right at three hours.

So… that’s how long it takes… It actually sometimes it takes a little longer, but there wasn’t much to this outfit.

Anyway, I’m looking in the mirror and it’s just… 

God… I can’t believe I’m going to go out like this… 

I guess you can probably imagine it. Maybe you’re jerking off to me… the thought of how… easy I look? Daddy would probably like that cuz… well, honestly the thought of you guys jerking off to me right now does embarrass me a little.

Okay… It’s almost seven o’clock, so I’m gonna go on my date. He texted me, and I guess I’m s’posed to walk to this restaurant and meet him there. At least it’s close by. It’s cold out there, but… I guess I just have to deal with it. 

I’ve still got to… [groan] I hate saying this… [sigh] put some lube in my ass... just in case? But I’ll do that just before I leave.

Did you guys enjoy this at all? I mean… I kinda liked talking to you guys… It made it more fun, you know? It also kinda… turned me on a little. [giggle]

Anyway, if you guys haven’t cum yet, you might want to hold off cuz… it isn’t over. Daddy wants me to keep the timer running and come back here and tell you all how my date went when it’s over, so… 

[sigh] I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be… awful. I mean, I’m probably gonna love what he does to me… but… I’m probably gonna hate it too…. So… 

I guess we’ll see… Wish me luck!

Okay…

\---------

[pause / transition]

[scratchy voice… tired… slow—she’s just been thoroughly used] Uhm… hi again guys.

[stretching groan—soreness] I just got back from my date.

So….it’s like… eight o’clock now.

[slight pain] Ow…

That didn’t take long, huh?

It usually doesn’t.

So, I met my date at this… really fancy restaurant, and … everybody was staring at me, and….

The maître d looked at me and laughed, and uhm… he said I couldn’t even come in…

And, you know…my date knew that… of course. I think he was just trying to humiliate me. It was probably daddy’s idea.

So… he told me he was sorry, but… I know he didn’t mean it. 

[sigh... pained moan] Uhm… the good news is that he put me in his car. I was shivering, you know. I was so cold, but it was a lot warmer in there, so … that was good.

But that didn’t last long either. I mean… he took me somewhere… I don’t know. Some kind of… furniture store or something. It was closed, but he just pulled up to the back, you know by one of those loading dock thingies? Where no one was around. 

He stopped the car, and oh…. I guess I didn’t tell you what he looked like. Well… he was okay… I guess. He was kinda older? He had gray hair. He was probably… maybe… twice my age? I don’t know—probably more. 

Anyway, he apologized again… about the restaurant. He said he didn’t realize I would be wearing such a slutty outfit. But I knew he was lying. He was just trying to mess with me. Just some kinda joke he had with my daddy.

And then he said that if I was a good little date… and acted the same way I dressed… that maybe he’d get me a slice of pizza after he was done with me…

Like… I’m always amazed… How do guys have the … nerve to say something like that to a girl? You know? How does that work? He had just met me…

And I guess I’m no better…. I mean…

[heavy breathing] I liked it. I let him do it. I had already made myself feel like some kind of fuck-doll. But this guy… he managed to make me feel even worse. I felt… cheap… I felt disposable. We both knew what I was there for.

And the thing is… I was *so* wet. I mean, this guy… he wasn’t very good looking. His suit didn’t fit very well, I don’t think he had showered. He hadn’t even combed his hair. 

And I had just spent *three hours* getting ready for him… and somehow I was the one who felt worthless. I was there to service *him*. My panties were soaked… I was sure he could smell me… and I was breathing hard… and I just was so stupid for him… 

He told me to get out of the car… and I did.

He told me to bend over the hood…. And I did.

He took his cock out… He pulled my thong down, and he told me… “I like cheap dates.”

And… he just put his cock in me.

He pulled my hair… He stuffed his hand under my tube top and groped my tits. He choked me… 

He was so rough… and he just… fucked me right there. On the loading dock of some furniture store… like I was nothing. Like I was just some cheap toy.

He fucked my throat… he made me gag… he ruined my makeup. He spat on my face. He called me all kinds of filthy names.

He messed up my hair… he ripped my fishnets. My shoes got all scuffed because I couldn’t keep upright in them because he just kept slamming into me, and I kept scraping the tops of them against the asphalt. And then… then he fucked my ass too. I mean, that’s why daddy has me put lube in it, I guess. I was just… pinned against the car… 

What was I doing? I—I just let him do it.

[she’s touching herself now] [heavy breathing] God…

I liked it…

And… I hated it…

I needed it, you know? I need to be treated that way.

I deserved it.

I’m just a stupid little cunt.

Anyway… he *eventually* seemed to run out of energy…

He got me on my knees… Mascara running down… my white skirt filthy with grease or rubber from the tires, or whatever, and he just came on my face.

And that was it. 

[moan—as she touches herself] He didn’t even let me cum…

He just… pulled me up by my ruined hair and he slapped my ass and I stumbled over to the back seat and … he drove me home.

[moaning, panting …] At least I wasn’t cold anymore…

[heavy breathing – she’s close] Oh god… you guys….

I’m gonna cum… 

My pussy is *so* sore, but…. I’m gonna cum… 

[she cums—improve a few seconds]

[shaky breathing—she doesn’t know how to feel]

You guys should see what I look like… [almost crying] I’m totally ruined.

He didn’t even say anything about my hair… 

Sex is weird, huh? [shaky sigh]

I guess it’s been about four hours since I started getting ready. 

I mean, that’s what it says on the timer anyway.

It took me three hours to get ready for him. And it took him about three minutes to completely ruin me.

[sigh]

I don’t know why I’m like this.

I just don’t get it.

I can’t imagine what you guys think of me right now.

What kind of girl am I, right?

The truth is, I just don’t know. 

I love it, but…

[sniff] I hate it…. 

Okay. I’m gonna go … take a bath—because I stink.

It’s probably going to take me another… [laughing] forty minutes… 

And then I’m gonna go to bed.

Hey, you guys? Thanks for listening to me…

Thanks for… uhm… jerking off to me. [giggle]

I don’t know… imagining making you guys feel good… makes this easier… somehow. 

Okay… enough… blabbering… [giggle]

Maybe I’ll talk to you later. Bye.

\-----------END-----------


End file.
